misfilefandomcom-20200215-history
Comic Index: Book 1
Each page lists who or what appears on the page. If the name is bolded, it is the first appearance. If in italic, the character has no physical presence, like appearing in a picture or flashback. If in parentheses, character is mentioned but does not appear. Book 1 Title Page Page 1 Terrael, Rumisiel, Fillaniel Page 2 Ash Upton# Page 3 Rumisiel, Ash Page 4 Rumisiel, Ash Page 5 Ash, Rumisiel Page 6 Rumisiel, Ash Page 7 Rumisiel, Ash Page 8 Emily McArthur, Rumisiel Page 9 Emily, Rumisiel Page 10 Ash, Rumisiel Page 11 Ash, Rumisiel, Emily Page 12 Ash, Emily, Rumisiel, (Gabriel), (Celestial Filing Depository), (Heaven) Page 13 Emily, Rumisiel, CFD Page 14 Rumisiel, Chris Hazelton Page 15 Ash, Emily, Rumisiel, (Vashiel), (Gabriel) Page 16 Rumisiel, CFD, Terrael, Fillaniel Page 17 Rumisiel, CFD, Terrael, (Fillaniel) Page 18 Rumisiel, Emily, Ash Page 19 Ash, Rumisiel, Emily Page 20 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily Page 21 Rumisiel, Emily, (Lucifer), Ash Page 22 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily Page 23 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily, (Terrael), (Fillaniel) Page 24 Emily, Ash Page 25 Emily, Rumisiel, Ash Page 26 Ash, Rumisiel, Emily Page 27 Ash, Emily, XR4Ti Page 28 Ash, XR4Ti, Emily, (Rumisiel) Page 29 Ash, XR4Ti, Emily, (The Old Road) Page 30 Ash, XR4Ti, Emily, (Molly Taber) Page 31 Ash, Emily, XR4Ti Page 32 Ash, Emily, XR4Ti, (Rumisiel) Page 33 The Old Road, Various unnamed racers and spectators, Honda Civic, Ford Mustang, Mitsubishi Eclipse, Ford Focus, (Note: these are the first appearances of these cars, but they aren't important), Ash, XR4Ti Page 34 Tom Fuller, Ash, XR4Ti, The Old Road, Acura RSX-S Page 35 Emily, Various unnamed racers and spectators, Tom, Ash Page 36 Emily, XR4Ti, Ash Page 37 Emily, Ash, XR4Ti Page 38 Ash, Emily, (Ms. McArthur), (Molly), (Dr. Edward Upton) Page 39 Ash, Emily Page 40 Ash Page 41 Ash, Emily Page 42 Ash, Emily, (Rumisiel) Page 43 Rumisiel Page 44 Ash, Emily, XR4Ti Page 45 Emily, Ash Page 46 Emily, Ash Page 47 Emily, Ash, Mitsubishi Lancer? (not certain what car is pictured) Page 48 Emily, Ash, XR4Ti Page 49 (Rumisiel), Ash, Three unnamed classmates of Ash's Page 50 Emily, Molly, Jen, Katie, Ash, Rumisiel Page 51 Ash, Two unnamed classmates of Ash's (The one on the right could be Eponine) Page 52 Ash, Rumisiel Page 53 Ash, Rumisiel, Emily Page 54 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily Page 55 Rumisiel, (Heaven), Ash, Emily Page 56 Rumisiel, Ash, (Edward), (Ms. McArthur), Emily Page 57 Ash, Emily Page 58 Emily, Ash Page 59 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily Page 60 Rumisiel, Ash, Two unnamed classmates of Ash's (from page 49), Tom Page 61 Rumisiel, Ash, Tom Page 62 Rumisiel, Ash, Tom Page 63 Ash, Tom, One unnamed classmate of Ash's, Rumisiel Page 64 Tom, Rumisiel, Ash Page 65 Eponine, Two unnamed classmates of Ash's, Rumisiel, Ash Page 66 Ash, Rumisiel Page 67 Rumisiel, Three unnamed classmates of Ash's, Ash Page 68 Ash, Eponine, Rumisiel Page 69 Unnamed Car, Ash, Rumisiel Page 70 Rumisiel, Ash Page 71 Emily, Ms. McArthur, Ash Page 72 Ash, Emily, (Rumisiel) Page 73 Ash, Emily, (Rumisiel) Page 74 Rumisiel, Ash Page 75 Rumisiel, Ash Page 76 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily, (Tom) Page 77 Emily, Ash, Rumisiel Page 78 Emily, Ash Page 79 Emily, Ash, (Rumisiel), Colin Page 80 Ash, (XR4TI), Colin, Emily Page 81 Emily, Ash, Colin Page 82 Ash, Rumisiel, Edward Page 83 Rumisiel, Ash, (Edward), Emily, XR4Ti, Two unnamed cars Page 84 XR4Ti, Ash, (Rumisiel), Emily, Edward Page 85 Edward, Ash, Emily Page 86 Edward, Ash, Emily Page 87 Rumisiel, Ash, Edward Page 88 Edward, Ash, (Marie Upton), Rumisiel Page 89 Ash, Edward, (Emily) Page 90 Ash, Four unnamed classmates of Ash's, Rumisiel, (Emily) Page 91 PE Teacher, Ash, Two unnamed classmates of Ash's (One from page 49) Page 92 Emily, Rumisiel, Ash, Molly, Volkswagon Beetle Page 93 Ash, Emily, Molly, Volkswagon Beetle, Rumisiel Page 94 Rumisiel, Molly, Volkswagon Beetle, Emily Page 95 Emily, Ash, Rumisiel, Colin Page 96 Ash, Rumisiel, Colin, Emily, Unnamed coworker of Colin's Page 97 Emily, Ash, XR4TI, (Edward), Rumisiel Page 98 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily, XR4Ti Page 99 Edward, Rumisiel, Audi (Unsure of exact model), Emily, Ash, XR4Ti Page 100 Edward, Rumisiel, Ash, Emily, XR4Ti Page 101 Ash, XR4Ti, Emily Page 102 Emily, Ash, XR4Ti Page 103 Rumisiel, Ash, Emily Page 104 Acura RSX-S, Unnamed friend of Tom's, Tom, (Ash) Page 105 Ash, Rumisiel, Acura RSX-S, Tom Page 106 Ash, Unnamed female student Page 107 Emily, Ash, Rumisiel, Two unnamed students Page 108 Emily, Edward, (Ash) Page 109 Emily, Edward, Rumisiel, Ash Page 110 Emily, Ash, Edward Page 111 Ash, Emily, Edward Page 112 Emily, Edward, Marie, (Ash) Page 113 Emily, Ash, Rumisiel, XR4Ti Page 114 Various unnamed racers and spectators, Honda Prelude, Toyota MR2 SW20 (Note: these are the first appearances of these cars, but they aren't important), The Old Road, Tom, Ash, XR4Ti Page 115 Tom, Acura RSX-S, Ash, Emily, XR4Ti, (Rumisiel) Page 116 Various unnamed racers and spectators, XR4Ti, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road, Tom Page 117 The Old Road, Emily, Rumisiel, Various unnamed racers and spectators Page 118 Rumisiel, Emily, Acura RSX-S, XR4Ti, The Old Road, (Ash) Page 119 Rumisiel, Emily, Ash, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road, XR4Ti Page 120 Ash, XR4Ti Page 121 Tom, Acura RSX-S, Ash, XR4Ti, The Old Road Page 122 XR4Ti, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road, Emily, Rumisiel, Tom Page 123 Rumisiel, Tom, XR4Ti, The Old Road Page 124 Tom, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road Page 125 Rumisiel, (Ash), Emily, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road Page 126 Ash, XR4Ti, Various unnamed racers and spectators Page 127 Ash, Emily, Rumisiel Page 128 Tom, Acura RSX-S, The Old Road Page 129 XR4Ti, The Old Road, Emily, Ash, Rumisiel Page 130 Emily, Ash, Rumisiel, XR4Ti, The Old Road Book 2 Category:Index